


I Wish Could Be Better

by ziamklaineson



Category: Camila Cabello (Musician), Captain America - All Media Types, Glee, Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alive Finn Hudson, Back to Middle-Earth Month 2011, Back to Middle-Earth Month 2012, Back to Middle-Earth Month 2013, Back to Middle-Earth Month 2016, Bisexual Peter Parker, Dalton Academy, Episode: s05e03 The Quarterback, Episode: s05e13 New Directions, F/M, M/M, Not Klaine Friendly, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Poor Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamklaineson/pseuds/ziamklaineson
Summary: After the ferry incident, Tony Stark decide to take his suit and for Peter, without suit that mean he would be nothing but feel like Peter already make the man disappoint of him. He threw out everything related with Spider-Man as he making decision, he quit for being spider-man. That's how he meet with Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, the gay student from Ohio.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will including Glee Club and Peter run away from everything he had and didn't realize he taking back to the past and he meet with Kurt on the Dalton. Peter amnesia.

2017,

"I want to take my suit back" Tony said to Peter who looked dumb at his statement "What? You can't!" Peter said and bites his lips when the man glared at him "Of course I can. You know what, you just disobey me and lied to me by putting yourself on danger!" Tony couldn't help but yelled at the boy, honestly he feel bad but he doesn't care about this right now.  
"But, Mr. Stark-"  
"The adult is talking right now, now give me that suit back"  
"But, without this suit, I would be nothing. I just want to be like you, Mr. Stark"  
"And I just want you to be better. Now, you waste my time, give me that suit"  
"But I don't bring any clothes" Peter mumbled but Tony heard that "I have some that suits on you now"

Peter following Tony to take clothes which now kind of fucked to him "I can't believe you did that to me!" Peter said after he getting change but Tony seems ignoring him as Tony about to left "No wonder Steve left you and your father hate you" Peter said which making Tony turn into him but before the man can say something, Peter already left with of course say "Fuck off" 

After Peter arriving on his apartment, Peter immediately took off his clothes from Tony and threw everything that related with the man even with Spider-man things, "If he wants me to be better than him, then watch out" He said as he disconnecting his track and throw it to the floor making it broken to the piece as he opening his drawer suddenly he taking back inside "What the hell"

2011

When Peter opening his eyes, he couldn't help but confused where the hell is now, all he can see just fields and grass, he looking confused and before he can say anything he saw the big building that he never seen before. Peter slowly stand up and looked around but suddenly

"Hey, watch out!" a voice screamed and before he can say anything a car crashed on him "Oh shit" the voice getting closer "You okay? No shit, your not. Hey stay conscious and don't close your eyes" the voice belong keep scream which only giving him more headache and passed out.

Meanwhile present~

"No wonder Steve left you and your father hate you" that voice keep bothering him all day. Tony couldn't help but all he think is that voice and he trying to contact Peter but all he get is some voicemail at all.  
"Are you okay, Tony?" Bruce asked him when notice him keep on his thought "Was that about Peter?"  
"Yeah. I'm trying to contact him but all I got was voicemail. Do you think I'm fucked up this time?"  
"When that boy is snapping and swearing at you like that mean yeah you fucked up" 

Tony about say something when he getting call from unknown number and he picked it "Hello, Tony Stark speaking" and he didn't expected with the answer because "Oh my god, are you Tony Stark, oh god for real. I'm Ned, I'm Peter's friend, I'm big fan-"  
"Okay calm down, what do you need. Did you said Peter? What happened? Is he okay?"  
"Oh, I though he was with you, Mr. Stark so I call this number"  
"Wait, Peter is not with you? Where is he?" Tony asked and notice he isn't alone in the room as several Avengers come inside "Well, Mr. Stark, Peter didn't come at school since 3 days ago and I heard that ferry incident so I though he with you because he's not in apartment"  
"He's not in his apartment? Where his aunt then?"  
"You don't know this either?"  
"What else I didn't know, tell me?!" His voice getting hard but he didn't care right now.  
"His aunt passing away before that ferry incident, sir"

Tony frowned, why the hell Peter didn't tell this and he remember what the boy told to him during in the car "I don't have anyone else if you decide to shut me down like this" and he gasped and hanging the phone. He turn into Jarvis to tracking where is Peter.

"I'm sorry, sir. Look like Mr. Parker has been cutting all of the track so you can't find him"  
"What the- Shit. Jarvis, tell Happy to prepare the car"  
"Yes, sir"

Tony immediately went into Parker residence as he arriving, he gasped looked how messy is. Tony saw his Spider-man things on the floor and he also found the fact Peter breaking his tracker along. Tony also look the clothes that he gave that day on the floor along with his iron-man things some are getting burned.

"Damn, I really messed up now. Jarvis, tell Pepper to make media publication that my internship boy is missing and to people who can find out, will getting money for what they deserve"  
"Yes, sir"  
"Shit, shit, shit"

Meanwhile back to 2011,

"Look like someone is awake" that voice again bothering him as he opening his eyes and he gasped when he saw boy with scarves or whatever is "Who are you? and where the hell I am?"  
"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm bring you here because you almost getting hit by car"  
"Oh"  
"I'm Kurt Hummel anyway"  
"Peter. Peter Parker, can you tell me what's going on?"  
"Well, you currently in Ohio and but now you stay on my house. Don't worry, I'm already tell my dad and I told him, you just friend nothing else" Kurt said and Peter look around "2011? I'm currently live on 2011?"  
"I honestly don't get what are you saying but yeah it's 2011"

Peter sighed as he decide to explain that he was from the future, he live in 2017 and don't know how he can ended here and Kurt looked like didn't judge him at all instead making some friendly chat.

"Maybe this place and time is not awful at all" Peter said to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter start making friendship with Kurt even he knew Kurt is gay, he still support him no matter what till that friendship turn into something. Every time, he saw Kurt like Blaine Anderson, Peter feel like jealous and wanted nothing but him

"Hey, Kurt. Where are you going?" Peter asking as he opened his eyes. it's been a week since he stay with Hummel-Hudson but Finn, Carole, Burt and Kurt seems like fine if he stay with them.  
"I'm heading to Dalton"  
"Dalton?"  
"It's private school in Westerville, Ohio" Kurt answering as he prepare his things "You never heard that before?" when Peter shook his head "You sucks" he just throw the pillow to him "Hey!"  
"I'm being serious. Seriously, in my time there is no Dalton in somewhere" Peter said and Kurt raise his eyebrow "Oh really? Are you kidding" Peter rolled his eyes "no, shit. Sherlock. Of course, I'm serious"  
"Well, if you want to find out, why don't you come with me and try to figure what is Dalton?"  
"That's good idea"

Since Peter decide to stay here, Kurt bring the boy to the store to shopping which he buy some clothes, toiletries, shoes and bag. After He getting ready, he follow Kurt who just start his breakfast. 

"Morning" Peter said and they immediately thrown smile "Morning, Peter. Are you come with Kurt today?" Carole asking with her friendly and kind attitude "Yeah, Mr. Hudson, maybe I also could figure out that school"  
"It's Carole, hon. I think it's good idea and maybe both can go to that school either together" Carole said before turn into Burt, Kurt and Finn. "Yeah, I'm agree with you, Carole. I mean that's school not bad for him" Kurt said.  
"Thank you, guys"

Honestly, Hummel-Hudson is the best family that he ever met. I mean, he never got about his mother and father figure but here, he meet with Burt and Carole who treat him same like Finn and Kurt. While Kurt and Finn treat him like their brother as well. When they on the road,

"Seems like you nervous, bro" Finn said "It's not like that gel boy will serenade you or what"  
"Oh shut up, Finn"

Peter giggles about that, for almost 3 days, Kurt never stop to talking about his currently crush, Blaine Anderson who he met a week ago since both Peter and Kurt first meet. That day is the day where the fact Kurt sent to spied the Warblers. As Finn dropped Kurt and Peter on the Dalton,

"Come on, Peter" Kurt said and Peter nodded following him.

Peter looked around the building and the furniture inside and it's seems so beautiful. When they inside the common room where they will meet with Blaine,

"Hey, Blaine"  
"Oh hi, Kurt and?"  
"Oh forgive me. It's Peter. Peter this is Blaine" Kurt said introduce Peter to Blaine.  
"Peter"  
"Blaine"  
"I met him last week and he got lost and my parents decide to keep him with us. Since he has no family"  
"Oh my bad, sorry"  
Peter just throw him smile before Kurt continue talking and Peter decide to leave him to looking around the building as he stepped closer to the choir room, he couldn't help but all he listened is such a beautiful harmonies. As he getting closer, suddenly he heard someone call him.

"Hey, Peter. Do you want come with me or you want to stay with Blaine? I'm going to talk with principle about this school" Kurt said and Peter turned around "Um, You" "Okay, come on then"

Peter walk quickly following Kurt as they arriving at the principal room, 

"You both can transfer from your old school just give us about your information about your grades before" Mr. Dawson told to them and Peter remember that he is from the future that's mean he can't get that transfer if he can't took his grade right now.  
"Kurt, can we talk?" Peter asked to the boy who walking towards the car "Sure, what's that?"  
"I'm kind of thinking about that transferring school"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Don't you forget that I'm from the future? So that's mean if i want to get that scholarship that's mean I have to get that transcript of my grade on my school"  
"Shit, I forget that. So, otherwise you will be join junior class"  
"Yeah you right"

That's how they end in the school together, but since Peter is smart kid, he actually can passing all of that junior grade so the teachers said he can joining with sophomore which now end with Kurt.

"I can't believe we are in the same class now" Kurt said as he taking seat on the cafeteria "You can solving the problem on chemistry, biology even physic" Peter smiled even they already know each other, Kurt never knew that the fact he is Spider-man or whatever is.  
"Well, in my future I take some scientist school that's why I can. Eh can I ask you something, Kurt?"  
"Yeah, sure"  
"Can I join to the warblers?" He asked shyly and Kurt blinked "Of course you can, I'm going to ask Blaine since he is the leader and I'm pretty sure Blaine won't mind but I think what you did first is doing audition and I'm going to help you"  
"Thanks, Kurt. You are the best, I swear"

Meanwhile in 2017,

It's been almost month since he hear about Peter, he kind miss that boy. Sometimes that boy always jumping around every time, He talking about his suits Spider-man but now he's been missing and he is gone because his fucking fault. Tony is currently staring blank on the suits that boy always used before he decide to take it back and the last word that boy wants is without suit he will be nothing and he just want to be like him. And the boy proofing he was right and Tony just wishes Peter is currently fine in somewhere he is now stayed.

"Jarvis, are there news about Peter?" He asked to his Al computer.  
"No, sir"

Tony sighed before take off his glasses and leaving his lab to grab his snack and coffee.

Back to 2011,

Peter start to get adapted with these Warblers and everyone, they seems nice and welcoming him. Not only that, Kurt also always took him to the McKinley, his old school where he introduce him to his friends. The day he always stay with Kurt, the day where he always feel weird with older boy, he honestly couldn't help but he kind of crushing on him and when Kurt find out the fact Blaine don't like him, it's make him want to punch the boy with his gel. But sometimes, he kind feel of homesick. He kinda miss Tony but he don't know how he can turning back to his current time.

"Oh, Kurt, come on, it's not like Blaine is only your crush, You know that" Peter said one day he confront him in his room "I mean, I'm pretty sure there are boy who will like you back"  
"But how long, I have to wait this, Parker! I can't deal with this anymore. Am I too ugly?"  
"No.You're not"  
"Liar! Because I have girly voice, my body kind of weird and everything! I'm kind of sucks with football unlike my brother"  
"I sometimes want to punch your teeth right now like seriously, Hummel, like I said there will be cute guy and nice of course who will like you back. With you not with Blaine, it's not like your life will disappear"  
"Who are you talking about?! WHO DO YOU THINK SOMEONE WILL LOVE ME?!"  
"A boy around you"  
"Are you even kidding me? Who else around me who like me?"

Peter sighed as he walking into Kurt grab his hand "I know this seems weird to you and I, but I'm pretty sure, you will found the boy who will treat you better. Even much better than Blaine. like i said i'm not saying Blaine is not better not, but seriously you need to get over and move on. You said you want to be in Broadway and beaten Rachel Berry ass so do it"  
Kurt chuckled "Yeah that's what i want to do especially we almost in Sectionals"  
"You know the boy around you will treat you much better"  
"I know, I know. You right, I just overreacted. Feel like Blaine finally with Jeremiah make me sad was so stupid"  
"And I know someone who can treat you better"

Kurt rolled his eyes "You keep saying that, I know someone can treat me better than him and just stop said that or I'm going to kick your ass"  
"No, no, I'm being serious, Kurt. Because there someone who always waiting his chance to get better and I know who is that guy who are going to treat you"  
"Who?" Kurt asked raised his eyebrow.

"Me" 

Kurt blinked before he can say anything, Peter kiss him and his lips kind of softer than anyone else as Peter grabbing his ass while Kurt desperate to grip him, letting their tongue being explored.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will about where Peter will reunited with Tony back to where he live along with Kurt.

Kurt pushing Peter away that kiss and looking through the younger boy "Peter, what the hell, I though you were straight"  
"I am, and the things happen since I met you and I don't know why but every time, I saw you and around you, I feel something like you know, I know this weird because on my future, I'm kissing girl and it's also feel the same but I feel that either when I kiss you"

Kurt about to say something but Peter cut him "Like I said, I know I can treat you better than he can. I mean Blaine"  
"But you need to figure it out about this if you still confused about yourself because I don't want you disappointed with yourself because the fact you choose me not the person on your future"  
"I know that's why I need your help so I can know what happened with me and if i'm coming out as bisexual, I will approve that because it's not like my parents will disappointed with me or Tony-" Peter looked up when he about to talking about Tony and what he saw was Kurt stare him with confused "Tony?" Peter bites his lips "It's nothing, don't worry.I mean if I will still choosing you"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah. First, your family accept me here including yourself even you don't know who I am and I just the boy who came from the future. Second, Carole and Burt make me feel I have my parents around me, because both treat me like I'm their child and last you. You still looking me as I'm your friend or brother. You make me feel safe and forget everything that I have, that's why I won't regret anything in the future if the last person in the world is you"

Kurt didn't realize he has tears on his eyes during his speech as the boy keep continue "I love you, Kurt. I don't know how to express this, but I swear to god, I won't disappoint you but I think you will the one who disappointed with me, once you find out about me and guess you will leaving me like everyone else"  
Kurt cupped his hand on his cheek "If you say so, I will approve you and I won't regret as well, because I can see the way you treat me and no, I won't leaving you once I know anything about you, in fact I've been always curious in the future whether we are together or not. Maybe after the competition you can take me to the future so I can see what happening"

Peter bites his lips "there something you need to know then, Kurt" Kurt raise his eyebrow as Peter rolling up his sleeve and showing where he always kept web-shooter and it's been a month since he stopped being spider-man "What's that?"  
"I'm Spider-man, Kurt"  
"What?!"  
"I told you, you will the one who disappointed on me once you knew who I am because I'm spider-man and my internship took my suit because I'm fucked and the reason why I run away and never come back because this and because I find you"

Kurt didn't say anything just staring on his wrist and "And I know, I'm still fucked up and I'm still haven't forgive myself"  
"Hey, look at me, buddy" Kurt said raised his chin so Blue eyes met the the brown "I never ever disappointed of you because I rather you talk to me now than I'm discovering it by myself knowing you lying to me and you never ever screw up. And if you say you are Spider-man, then I'm so proud of you because in fact you are the real hero and you save everyone in your life"  
"So?"  
"I'm accept you and until you can figure it out whether you are gay or not, I'll be here by your side"  
Peter smiled "That's why i love you so much, Kurt" he hugged Kurt which Kurt accepted "No wonder you can kick ass with these sciences" He teased and Peter giggles before they kissing.

When Finn, Burt and Carole find out both Kurt and Peter now together and Peter said he coming out as bisexual, Peter can't believe how both Burt and Carole can accept it easily in fact Finn keep teasing both which making Kurt glared at him. Peter wondering if Tony will approve him or not but right now he doesn't care at all, Tony said he wants him to be better than him which he need to prove it to him.

When Blaine find out Kurt and Peter were dating now, he just congratulate both and Kurt wanted cry but Peter said he need to ignoring him and move on because now he is not alone.

"Because you're mine and I'm yours" Peter said to the older boy and Kurt smiled apologetic if what he said make him jealous but Peter said he is understand why he feel like that.

When the day approaching the regional, Blaine give the solos for both Peter and Kurt. At first, Peter want to protest when Kurt say courage it's time to shine, Peter finally agree and they both choose to sing Misery which leaving them on the tie along with New Direction and both will meet in the Nationals.

"Oh my god, We did that, Kurt!" Peter say as they heard the announcement "Yeah, wow, Peter, I can't believe that and damn your voice killing it"  
"Peter, since you save us and make us to went to New York, I think it's fair enough we give the solo on the Sectionals for you and Kurt" Blaine said and the group agree.  
"Thank you guys for believe on me"  
Kurt send him his proudly smile as they both holding their hands as they about leaving the stages, Rachel Berry come.

"Hey, Kurt!" She called along with Finn "And oh hi Peter" Peter waved on her "Finn and I thinking if both you and Peter want to hangout together before we leaving to the New York"  
"Sound good, Rachel. You coming, Pet?"  
"Of course"

Finn, Rachel, Kurt and Peter decide to eat on of the restaurant near their hotel as they wanted to know each other especially about Peter. Meanwhile, Peter don't know if he should tell the truth to them and he look at Kurt who giving him some encourage smile so after Peter taking deep breathe, he start to talk about himself and said he come from the future, in 2017.

"Oh God, for real?!" Finn asked shocked.  
"Yeah, it is. I honestly don't know how I could end on this place I mean, the day before I came here, I opened my drawer desk and guess I come here because travel time which ended to here"  
"If you came from 2017, do you think I'm still on the broadway? and Am I still together with Finn?"  
"Sorry, even I came from the future I still don't know about you guys that's why I said I don't know how that traveler time choosing here and I'm used to be Spider-man"  
"What the-"  
"Sh, please don't yelled, I just don't want people find out who I am"  
"Sorry, but how-"  
Peter again just explaining to them what was going on and the detail about who is Tony and Kurt finally understand why Tony is so important with Peter.

"Sorry, guys. If I made you down, I talked with Kurt about this, he said he approve me and I don't know if you accept me as well" Peter said as he looked down and flinch when hand come to his and it was Kurt's who feel like to calm him.  
"We not mad at you, we just shocked at all" Rachel said and she look at Finn "And if Kurt accept you and you can make him happy, I think it's fair enough"  
"So you guys still accept me?"  
"Of course, dude"

Peter once again never been so happy on his life before like this and on his future he doesn't have any friends except Michelle and Ned but now he have so many friends here and they accept about who he is and never judging about it and when the other New Directions find out as well, they also accept him easily and in fact they want to steal both Kurt and Peter from the Warblers since they seems like the golden for Warblers. Which now is happening after the Sectionals when Kurt asking if he can back to McKinley with Peter and of course the New Directions so happy accept them together.

Meanwhile in 2017,

The Avengers now currently on the common room, watching some random TV since they had no mission and both Tony and Steve seems solved. Both now back as friends even sometimes they still find out it's so awkward for them. They currently watch some News TV music.

"This is so boring" Clint said as he keep changing the channel "Told ya" Steve added before dropping himself to the couch as suddenly from the television said "Let's get back to 2011, this is about the competition music between the Warblers and New Direction and before New Direction won, the Warblers who is now having two member solos Kurt Hummel and Peter Parker-"

"WHAT?!" All of them immediately turn into the television "what the hell?!" Tony said confused.

"Peter Parker and Kurt Hummel, both who making both New Directions and the Warblers on tie before ND won, having the best duets ever where they sang Gotta Be You from One Direction and Candles"

"Is that really Peter? My Peter?" Tony asking "How the hell, he can ended on that year?" none of them can answering it because they are actually confused as well. 

"I'm so happy that we both end on the second place this Sectionals and even though we both losing, I think it's fair enough" Peter said as he got interviewer "I heard the rumors that now Kurt and you together?"  
"The rumors is true. I'm actually come out as bisexual and I'm so proud of that and Kurt always supporting me and his parents also accepting me as well"  
"Well, finally your Kurt is here decide to join with us. So Kurt, what are you though about Peter?"  
"Well, he's smart enough and his voice always killing it like you heard that high notes? Seems so peaceful" Kurt said praised the boy who is blushing now and hiding his face onto Kurt "Stop it, Hummel. You embarrassing me"  
"Oh you like it"

"He look so happy now" Steve said when he saw how jumpy Peter now and not only that the fact he just come out as bisexual and he didn't bothering with it at all, proving that Peter is on the better place. 

"Jarvis, can you tell me the information about Peter, Kurt Hummel and the school he attended?"  
"Sure, sir. It's say, Peter now currently stay on Kurt's place along with with Kurt's family, and he joined to the warblers and Kurt Hummel is his boyfriend, Kurt's is countertenor of the choir group on the Dalton Academy. Kurt live with his father and his step-mother and his step brother. Peter is attended on Dalton and about to transferring to the McKinley High School, since both Kurt and Peter will joining to New Direction, their choir group on the Nationals next week"

"Are Kurt's family nice with him?"  
"Yeah they are sir. Burt Hummel who owner garage car, Carole Hudson, who working on Lima Memorial Hospital and Finn Hudson who also New Direction member. The four of them including Kurt actually treat Peter like their family in fact when both Kurt and Peter say they are dating, both accepted them easily"

As they about to say something suddenly,

BLAAM! All of them immediately jumped and turned around to in front of the elevator to find out Peter and Kurt is here.

"What the hell!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave the comment please! :)


End file.
